


The Huxley Mistletoe Caper

by Remember When (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide 2014 [5]
Category: Endgame (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Shameless Meddling, a little bit of angst, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/Remember%20When
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Pippa slipped in just as Alcina was slipping out and exchanged smiles with the cleaning lady before addressing Arkady. "What's with all the mistletoe? Some creep tried to kiss me as I came in."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Arkady thinks Sam needs a Christmas kiss and he knows just who should give it to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Huxley Mistletoe Caper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalisgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalisgirl/gifts).



> Irresistible prompt is irresistible:
> 
> Arkady, and a reluctant Alcina, as cupids? Just another adventure at the Huxley.
> 
> This ended up with a lot more Hugo and a lot less Alcina than I'd originally planned, but only Hugo could be involved in such a crazy plot.

"Did you know there's mistletoe in the foyer?" Sam pointed in the general direction as he came in Arkady's suite for his game.

"Did you get a kiss?" Arkady asked, all falsely sympathetic listener.

Alcina huffed from where she was cleaning his kitchenette. "It's not just in the foyer, but everywhere."

Sam hesitated. "Everywhere?"

"Everywhere," Alcina affirmed.

Arkady tucked his newspaper under his arm and listened with genuine interest.

"One in every break room and one outside each elevator. Someone is trying to get lucky." Alcina smiled and shook her head ruefully. "Barbara ordered the upstairs ones pulled down."

"Or just let people kiss." Sam grinned. "'Tis the season."

"Sam." Arkady lifted his chin and nodded him over. "It is time for our game."

* * *

Arkady looked up once in the middle of the game and asked, "Did you want a kiss?"

Sam blinked in surprise, mouth open for a moment, then shrugged. "Maybe? I mean, it's not a crime."

"Of course not," Arkady agreed. "Anyone in particular?"

"Well, no." But he seemed a little embarrassed and Arkady guessed there was.

* * *

He mulled it over for a while, eventually relocating to the bar to do so more easily where Danni shot him a pretty smile and poured him a drink.

"Lovely as always," he complimented with a return smile, then leaned forward, all business for however long _that_ would last. "You were married, Danni. Tell me something."

She raised her eyebrows in invitation.

"What do you think of our mistletoe?"

"Nothing?" Danni shook her head with a spreading grin. "It's just a holiday tradition. I'd kiss _you_ if we were under it."

"Pshaw! I'm an old man. You should be with someone young and steady." He leaned back and added, "Not like that other one." He held out his glass for a refill.

"Who, Ray? I'm so over him." She topped off his drink, then narrowed her eyes and frowned. "You're not thinking of me in particular, right?"

Caught out, he scrambled for a recovery. "Of course not. I am merely suggesting that—"

"Nope." She shook her head and pulled back the bottle. "Don't even think about it. I'm not going through the foyer until that thing is gone."

* * *

"It is a a terrible idea, Mr. Ballagan."

"Please, Alcina. It is a wonderful idea. Little Sammy wants a Christmas kiss. Is this so much to ask?" Arkady gestured dramatically as he said this. "No, I tell you. If Samuel wants one, he should have one."

"We should not be interfering in his love life," Alcina disagreed matter-of-factly as she took his dirty towels. "You are not his father and I am not his mother."

Arkady took the towels from her and placed them in the cart himself. "Come, Alcina. You are _everyone's_ babushka, and you have complained twice now that I run him ragged for little in return. Which is not true. Our chess games are quite valuable."

"Mr. Ballagan." She gave him that look that could quell a ninety-year-old king. "I will not help you."

"Agh! Fine." He headed into his closet, bathrobe flapping about his knees. "I must recruit other help." He came out with a shirt clutched in one hand. "See what you reduce me to."

Alcina just gave him a severe look.

He looked over her shoulder and brightened considerably. "Pippa! You are just in time!"

Pippa slipped in just as Alcina was slipping out and exchanged smiles with the cleaning lady before addressing Arkady. "What's with all the mistletoe? Some creep tried to kiss me as I came in."

"What? Oh. Mistletoe, yes." He looked at her like he was trying to memorize her face.

"What did you need?"

"Never mind." He waved it off and shot her a strained smile as he headed behind the bar for a bottle he thought she'd like. "I will ask someone else."

"Why? I got time." She set her purse on the counter and really looked at him. "Ark. You okay?"

"I am sorry, Pippa," he told her. "I was wrong. I told you, you were crazy to think he was targeting you and the black car and..." He waved his hand with the words, then finally trailed off and set the bottle on the counter, throat working. "I was wrong."

"Oh, Ark," Pippa drew him into a hug.

He pulled back. "You _must_ wait for the federal investigation. I have no faith in them, Pippa, but you matter more to me."

"Than Rosemary?" Her face and tone was a mix of consternation and angry disbelief.

"Than her death! Pippa." He held onto her, made sure she was looking at him. "You are alive. Rosemary is dead. She's not coming back." He moved his hands gently to her face. "Promise me, Pippa. Promise me you will wait."

There were tears in her eyes, but she nodded.

* * *

They ended up sitting next to each other on the floor in front of the couch. Arkady offered her the vodka bottle for a refill but she waved it off.

"No. I need a clear head."

"I do not." He leaned forward and poured himself another shot. "Alcina thinks I'm a meddler."

"You? What?" Pippa took another look at him. "You care about your problems are more than anyone else's."

"I care about your problems."

She held in a smile. "Sometimes."

"Hmph." He huffed and looked offended.

"It's part of your charm," she reassured him.

"Oh, so you admit I'm charming." He crossed his arms with an _I'm waiting_ expression on his face.

"I always thought you were charming." He gave her that look and she capitulated. "Just not right for Rosemary. I hadn't really met you yet. I liked you when I met you, you know I did."

"Of course, you liked me. Why wouldn't you?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm not answering that." She reached for her purse.

Arkady sighed, relinquishing her company only reluctantly. "Come, let me walk you down. I will protect your honor from the poor bellhop you denied a kiss."

"Why, thank you for your great concern for my wellbeing."

He walked her down to the foyer. "To the right, Pippa."

But she either didn't hear or didn't understand in time and there they were, caught under the mistletoe.

Pippa laughed and kissed his cheek lightly. "See you soon."

He watched as she pushed out of the front doors, then turned away before his breath could constrict and he could see Rosemary die in his mind all over again. It was too soon after he'd been dragged outside against his will. It was all too soon.

* * *

"Hugo!" Arkady called down the hallway as he headed barefoot to the security office. "Hugo! I need you, Hugo!"

"Pipe down, Ballagan. I'm busy." Hugo did indeed seem to be busy, buried as he was behind a desk, pawing through some file drawer or other.

"Hugo." He drew out the name like a child. "I need your assistance."

Hugo straightened. "Do you know how much I need to do right now? I have a new security agent to train and you—"

"Yes, yes." Arkady nodded along. "This requires your expertise. It's about Danni."

"The bartender Danni?" Hugo eyed him suspiciously. "What about Danni?"

"She is single." Arkady leaned against the wall. "And I feel a need to spread holiday cheer."

"I heard you were planning some matchmaking scheme." Hugo pointed at him. "Mark my words, this will go worse than one of your investigations. I won't be involved. I owe you nothing."

"I know. And you did a fine polar bear executioner impression," Arkady assured him. "Where did you learn it? Never mind. I am here because I need your excellent policeman skills."

Hugo gave him another suspicious look.

"And because Alcina won't help me."

"I always thought she was smart."

"Come now. Danni deserves a little fun, don't you think? And I will owe you a favor. How about that?"

Hugo hesitated.

Arkady saw it and grinned, pressing his luck. "A _large_ favor."

"Done." Hugo smirked. "I'll be collecting on it. Count on it."

"Indeed I shall."

* * *

When the Huxley went to bed that night, there was a sense of impending Christmas with tasteful decorations scattered here and there where appropriate. When the Huxley woke up in the morning, there was mistletoe.

Everywhere.

* * *

"What the—"

"Danni!" Arkady cut her off before she finished wading her way through the staring staff members on the way into the bar, coming toward her, barefooted and cheerful. He seemed to notice she was less cheerful and looked up, eyebrows furrowing in puzzlement then raising almost to his hairline.

"About right," Danni commented dryly as they stared up together at the mistletoe hanging every two feet or so.

"It's everywhere," Barbara said beside them, drawing both of their attention and most of everyone else's as well. "Throughout the entire hotel. I need it cleaned up right away."

The maids exchanged looks and Arkady started to open his mouth in Alcina's direction.

She held up a hand. "I don't have time for an errand. You heard her." She nodded at Barbara's retreating back.

Danni lifted both her hands as well. "I'll take the bar."

Arkady hmphed to himself.

* * *

The next morning, the mistletoe was back again and Arkady found Barbara spluttering next to Hugo as they evaluated the damage on the second floor.

"It's bothering the guests," she said. "Even the ones okay with it— well, _they're_ bothering the other guests."

"You mean they're kissing," Arkady interrupted her with a small smug smile.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with this, Ballagan?" Hugo demanded.

"My pillowcases need washing and the maids have not come since the mistletoe did." Arkady dropped his pillowcases into Barbara's arms.

She spluttered again.

He waved as he turned toward his room and went down the hallway singing, "Deck the halls with boughs of holly..."

* * *

"Hugo," Arkady practically cooed as he tapped his palms against the security desk.

Hugo froze. "What are you doing here?" he demanded in an undertone. "If anyone sees us together—"

"They will assume I have demanded your services for a puzzle, of which I am sadly lacking." Arkady leaned on the desk between them. "You were supposed to be subtle."

"Sorry. I was aiming for legal."

Arkady cocked his head interestedly. "And large scale for such a _busy_ man."

"I got help," Hugo defended with a shrug. "Hey. You came to me. You don't complain."

"Bah. Fine." He slapped his hand against the desk. "But Barbara wants me to find the culprit so I must go after your accomplice."

"You'll never find them."

"Of course, you only use professionals." Arkady smiled thinly and perhaps a trifle insincerely. "I look forward to testing my mettle."

It was Hugo. His 'help' should be easy to locate.

"It's not like you never use your own minions," Hugo retorted. "And amateurs at that."

Arkady conceded with a nod. "Goodbye, Hugo."

* * *

The 'minions', Danni and Sam, were dispatched to the basement forthwith to see if they could determine the whereabouts of several crates of mistletoe reportedly delivered to the Huxley yesterday large enough to supply several days worth of this fiasco.

"Never thought I'd get annoyed with the plant," Danni commented as she flipped on a lightswitch and stared. "Somebody is far too ambitious."

"Are they—? Oh."

The entire ceiling of the basement was as covered in mistletoe as the upstairs.

Danni looked over at him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

He shrugged. "Well, it's just a kiss."

"And you want to get lucky?" Danni raised her brows, amused.

"Well, no, yes. It's just mistletoe." He gave her an exasperated look.

She looked more amused, then speculative. She leaned over and kissed him softly.

Sam may have been a relative innocent compared to just about everyone else in their little group of Arkady's friends, but he definitely had some experience in the kissing department and she smiled as she pulled away.

"Not bad."

He grinned as if he couldn't help himself. "Really?"

"Yeah." She gave him an _'of course'_ expression. "Don't let it go to your head though."

"No. Of course not."

He glanced around for the crates and turned back to say something only to have the words stopped by her mouth.

* * *

"Where are they?" Arkady demanded of Alcina. "I sent Danni and Sam down to the basement hours ago."

"You could have gone yourself," she pointed out.

He gave her a look.

"But no, you are trying to play matchmaker. You are meddling," she admonished. "You shouldn't be so surprised when it works."

"It worked?" He looked so genuinely shocked that it brought a smile to her face. "Hugo's idiotic plan _worked?_ "

"Hugo. _Mr. Ballagan._ You did not." The disappointment dripped.

"You would not help me." He crossed his arms. "I was forced to find other assistance."

She shook her head at him as she snapped a towel harmlessly in his direction. "You will lose your reputation if you don't find Hugo's accomplice."

"Bah." Arkady could pretend it did not matter. That was his usual method of dealing with such problems and so far, it usually worked.

Alcina rolled her cart out of his suite and headed for Hugo. She still had her own tricks up her sleeve.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sam had gotten quite lucky in an empty suite that Danni favored when she needed to tend to personal matters.

She laughed as he pulled her over him, then paused at the look in his eyes. "Sam. This isn't a thing."

"Right. Of course."

He was so sweet and innocent that she couldn't break his heart and leaned over to kiss him again. It could be fun while it lasted. No reason at all it had to end too soon.

She slid her hands down his chest and smiled into the surprised noise coming from his throat. Definitely fun.


End file.
